Sesong 3 episode 5
Den femte episoden i sesong 3 av ''SKAM'' blir sluppet på NRK.no på fredag 4. november 2016 kl. 20:20. Handling Lørdag kl 15:15 Isak og Even ligger i senga til Isak og kysser og koser mens de røyker en joint. Isak ligger på brystet til Even da en telefon vibrerer i bakgrunnen, men de to enser den ikke. Even sier han ønsker at livet var som film: man kunne være regissør i eget liv, men Isak er ikke enig. Han sier det som er interessant er at universet er så stort og det fins uendelige paralelle universer, hvor alt som kan skje skjer. Even sier "Nå tror jeg det er nok J på deg". Han sier han har tenkt på det, men at han ikke liker det fordi det ofte gir ham noia, på den måten at han føler seg alene i hodet og hjernen med tankene sine; "det er hodet ditt – det er deg og hodet ditt, og alle tankene dine". Han sier den eneste måten å unnslippe det er å dø, og Isak sier det er mørkt. Isak har ikke tenkt på det før, og Even sier han har glemt hvor ung han er. Eskild banker på døren og spør om Isak bare har tenkt å være der inne hele dagen, og Isak svarer krasst at han sover. Når Eskild spør hvem sine sko som står i gangen, sier Isak han har lånt Jonas sine. Even spør hvordan han endte opp i dette kollektivet, og Isak forklarer at han møtte Eskild en kveld han var "jævla drita" da faren hadde forlatt mora hans, så han ikke ville dra hjem, og Eskild tok han med til kollektivet. Even sier det er en god story, og Isak sier han kan få rettighetene til den og lage film. Even sier han skal lage film om Isak, og den skal hete "Gutten som ikke klarte holde pusten under vann". Isak sier det høres ut som en pompøs drittfilm, og dessuten kan han holde pusten under vann – han bare fikk en vanndråpe i halsen. Telefonen til Even vibrerer igjen, og han sier "Jeg er så fucked nå". Han sukker og spør om han ikke kan bli der inne med Isak for alltid. Isak sier han kan det, og de to fortsetter å kysse. Meldinger Søndag den 30.10 kl 17:32 sendte Isak meldingen "Fin tegning. Ta tlf da" til Even, som antyder at han har prøvd å ringe uten å få svar. Først kl. 21:21 svarte Even: "Sorry. skikkelig busy dag, har vært og bada hos tanta mi. kødda. snakkes i morgen." og la til "du er deilig når du sover." Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas hadde sendt flere meldinger på lørdag den 29. i gruppa "Kattehookern og vennene hans" om at de skulle drikke i anledning bursdagen til Magnus. De prøve å kontakte Isak og dro til en fest til Ullevåll. På søndag gratulerte de Magnus med dagen. Isak svarte først kl. 21:32 følgende mandag, hvor han skyldte på at han ikke hadde sett det fordi han ikke hadde hatt 3G. Den eneste responsen han fikk var fra Jonas som sendte tommel opp. Klipp S3EP5 – Hjernen er alene.jpg|Lørdag 29.10.16 kl 15:15 "Hjernen er alene" S3EP5 – Samme tid et helt annet sted.jpg|Søndag 30.10.16 kl 09:32 "Samme tid et helt annet sted" Musikk * "I'm Not in Love" av 10CC spilles mens Isak og Even ligger i senga og koser. Sitater :"Det finnes sikkert – i et parallelt univers – en Isak og en Even som ligger på akkurat samme måte på akkurat samme sted, bare at lissom, det er en sånn annen farge på gardinene eller noe sånt." — Isak :"Det finnes jo bare deg og tankene dine, sant? Du kan ikke unnslippe tankene dine. Den eneste måten er å dø." — Even :"Jeg skal lage film om deg." "Ok." "Vil du vite hva den heter?" "Ja." "Gutten som ikke klarte holde pusten under vann." — Even og Isak :"Kan ikke jeg bare bli her inne med deg for alltid?" — Even Sendinger * Eksterne lenker Kategori:Episoder fra sesong 3